Baila Baila
by PharaohZeth
Summary: "Then I'll teach you" had said the Prince.
1. Chapter 1

"Then I'll teach you" had said the Prince.

Ashe and the Prince met at night, when the moon was high on the sky.

"Ready to begin?" asked the Prince, holding Ashe close, one hand on his hip and the other with his hand.

Ashe felt his face burn, his eyes flickering between the Prince's face and the floor. His heart thundered and he could do little but let himself be dragged by the Prince in their dance.

He berates himself mentally, he needed to concentrate. Slowly and hesitantly he began to try to follow the Prince, who gave him words of courage, his face also stained pink.

They spent several that way, dancing under the moonlit sky with the excuse of teaching Ashe to dance for the upcoming ball. Soft words and softer touches were exchanged. Both growing closer and closer as time passed by.

It was after the ball, when their exchanges became blatantly more than platonic.

It was thanks to Ashe's impulsive action. He couldn't resist, with a soft thanks and a warm smile he played a chaste kiss the Prince's cheek.

It took only a fraction of a second for him to process what he had done. His face -along with the Prince's- growing hot and red with embarrassment. He stammered and apology and tried to find an excuse but found himself unable to say anything when the Prince took his hand and shook his head, murmuring a 'it's alright'. Ashe snapped his mouth shut, he nodded and looked at the floor, squeezing back the Prince's hand, who didn't let go.

That was just the beginning.

They kept dancing under the moonlight. They had no excuse but that of mutual enjoyment. They were still embarrassed at first, both overly conscious of their feelings and bodies. But that wouldn't last.

Their time together grew past the dances. Cooking, sparring, gardening, reading, even just sitting together somewhere to talk about anything and everything, hands intertwined.

Then all spiraled out of control and war broke out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night. Dimitri was at the chapel, as always. Ashe with him, not a single word spoken.

They were both stressed and they were both tired. Five years of war and knowing nothing about the other tends to do that.

The sky was clear, the moon high up. Ashe looked at the Prince from the corner of his eye, and didn't fail to notice that he was doing the same. Ashe smiled warmly and stretched out his hand in invitation.

The Prince stared at his hand, as if analyzing it. And after a moment, hesitant, accepted the invitation.

They fell to a familiar position. Ashe's right hand on the Prince's shoulder and the Prince's hand on Ashe's hip. Both had grown taller, but Ashe was still heads shorter than the Prince, who looked down on him with a strange mix of endearment and fear.

The Prince did no move to guide, so Ashe took the lead.

1 2 3

1 2 3

1 2 3 and turn.

1 2 3

1 2 3

1 2 3 another turn.

"This feels…" Said Ashe softly "A bit nostalgic, don't you think so your Highness?" He didn't look up to the Prince's face.

The Prince nodded "And it seems I'm back to square one with you too, Ashe."

The mentioned blushed, he always did with the way that the Prince said his name.

"What do you mean your Highness?"

"My title, I like it better when you call me by my name" 1 2 3 turn "I understand that it is my fault, I've been so distant from all of you, especially you"

"It's not- so much has been going on, we've all been busy-"

The Prince sighed and rested his head on top of Ashe's.

"That's not excuse tho-"

"Stop that Dimitri" Ashe looked up -stop-. Dimitri's hair brushed his skin, their noses next to each other "It's not your fault, the fault falls on those who began this war"

"Edelgard" growled Dimitri.

Ashe sighed, he his his face on Dimitri's shoulder, the fur tickled him a bit. He let go Dimitri's hand, his arms placed around Dimitri's neck. Dimitri's hand fell, his arms around Ashe too.

"But I'm tired of that talk" sais Ashe "Let's just… Enjoy the moment?"

Dimitri hummed in agreement. "How have you been? These past 5 years?"

They tightened this embrace.

"I've been fine… Worried over you, I-I knew you weren't dead, I knew yet… I missed you so much Dimitri"

"I missed you too Ashe"

They stayed in silence in a moment, doing nothing more than hugging.

1

Dimitri didn't let go, nor did Ashe.

2

Small steps, none wanting to make space between them.

3

It was Dimitri who started humming the song they danced to the night of the ball. Ashe started humming too.

And turn.


End file.
